A Powerful Captain
by Simpson12
Summary: When Luffy was younger he could use Haki but something tramatic happened to him that caused him to stop. Now after saving Robin he desides that if he is to protect his crew he will need to strp it up and use Haki, Full Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece

Summary: When Luffy was a child he could use Haki of all kinds having been taught the control of it by Shanks. However when he needed to uses his Haki to save his childhood friend he couldn't save him causing Luffy to act like he does in canon and not use Haki. After the whole Robin incident he relises that now the world is against him and his friends and he needs to get over that tramatic opstical in his past and use his power again to protect his crew. How would everything turn out if Luffy started acting more like a captain? What about Ace? Is he saved? Read and find out!

(Rated T for swearing and violence… But that makes most people want to read it more if I'm not mistaken =) that's for me anyway)

AN: Alrightly guy's and girls, this rather horrible example of literature is what is called fanfiction. Before the story starts I would like to point out that I WANT SOME FUCCKN' REVIEWS, this comment is basically giving you free rein to bash and flame me to death if you so feel like it so do so please. I want honest opinions no matter what.

Chapter One: Luffy's Thoughts and Actions

Monkey D. Luffy was never a person to regreat anything he did not matter what it was or how it affected others unless it was someone he cared about or it was really bad. Normally he would just laugh it off as if it were a joke or go get some meat.

However despite the fact that he tended to act this way most people, even for the most part, his crew thought it was because he didn't actually understand what it was he was doing. The truth however was far from that.

When Luffy was younger there was a boy named Kenshin that he was best friends with and they shared everything about each other with the other. They were closer then brothers. However Kenshin and Luffy were kidnapped when they were about ten years old and Kenshin was killed in front of Luffy. This wouldn't have effected Luffys attitude so much if not for the fact that Luffy could have stopped it and didn't.

When Luffy was seven years old he discovered that he had the power of the three types of Haki and that Shanks, the pirate he looked up to did as well. Luffy learned from him how to control this power however didn't use it at all, holding back because of fear of hurting his comrades.

This however is why he couldn't use Haki anymore; fear that even if he did use it he couldn't save his friends, just like he couldn't save Kenshin.

Today though Luffy was regretting the fact that he didn't use his Haki anymore and he thought back on the actions that he had taken just the day before. To save one of his important crew members he went against the world.

World meaning the world government and the people that ran everything around the world and were in charge of well… everything that wasn't pirates. They were not in charge of pirates and their territory because pirates were against the law and they didn't follow or bend to the world government in any way, except some of the really strong ones.

The world was now after him and his crew and he wouldn't be able to protect them to the best of his ability because of a stupid promise that he made years ago. The thought of breaking the promise was his only option but the thought scared him.

Then his conscience decided to whisper to him, 'you have to protect them no matter what, not only is it what Kenshin would want but it is also your actions that caused this, if you didn't think you had the ability to protect them then you shouldn't have gone against the world.'

And that was the very thought that made him decide that he had hidden long enough and that he needed to protect his new brothers and sisters just like Kenshin would have wanted. Robin and the crew were safe foe the time being with meant that he could go shopping, he needed a few things.

The nest morning Luffy walked back into the place him and his crew were staying and to say he looked different would be an understatement.

He wore black pants that were baggy and tucked into black leather steal toed combat boots. On his torso was a dark red vest that was unbuttoned and showed his well developed muscles. His hat was of course the same. On his bicep was a tattoo on a pair of tonfas and graffiti of the name Kenshin. He also wore fingerless gloves.

The clothing was made by someone that he had heard many great things about when it came to his kind and the transformation type of fruit users. The woman could create the clothing to change with his body.

The crew looked at him with a little bit of shock and more than a lot of amazement. The changes in their captain could be felt in the air surrounding him. He actually felt like a captain pirate should it was a commanding presents but it was warm to them saying that he would protect them.

Luffy than did something that broke the hold the amazement brought to them. He smiled goofy and gave his D grin before saying, "What is there something on my face?"

Nami was the one that answered with a demanding question that was typical of her, "Where were you last night Luffy? You had us worried. Also what's with the new clothing?"

Luffy's serious attitude returned for a moment when he answered, "Last night I was thinking about the reproductions saving Robin could have. Don't get me wrong I would never regret saving one of my sisters however now the world is against us and I thought that it may be time to take things a bit more seriously before someone in the crew gets hurt, I really don't want any of my brothers or sisters hurt so it's only right that I try harder."

Silence reined for a moment and Robin felt slightly guilty before rethinking his words, 'I would never regret saving my sister.'

For the rest of the crew they finally thought about just how much more serious this was to them. Not once did they regret it though. They too thinking of Luffy's words of them being close as real siblings even with the fights that accured but then that's what made them some much more like siblings.

Suddenly however the moment was interrupted by the wall crashing throw and the crew through themselves in front of Luffy, Thinking that he hadn't recovered enough.

The man that had broken the wall was none other than Vice Admiral Monkey D. Gulp. The crew watched with a bit of fear as they couldn't track the mans movements as he went right y them and to Luffy. Luffy on the other hand didn't even try to move out of the way because he knew that no matter what he did moving would only make it worse.

After the punch to the top of the head landed Luffy hit the floor holding his head yelling, "Ita ita ita, that hurt grandpa."

The rest of the crew went into shock again. A famous admiral was related to Luffy and yet he became a pirate. The thought of Luffy as a government worker though was scary and they hoped they never saw that.

Sanji entered his thoughts saying, "What a punch that can hurt a rubber-man…"

The others were equally as confused.

Fighting accured more when Luffy talked about all the horrid abusive things that were don't to him in childhood by the man. The fighting only went on as Gulp talked about how Luffy was meant to work for the government and against pirates well Luffy shot back that he had told his grandfather that he wanted to be a pirate from the very beginning.

The fighting calmed as Gulp was talked into helping to rebuild the wall that he had knocked down on the way in. Well rebuilding Gulp started a more suitable conversation, "So Luffy I heard that you met your father in Log Town."

Luffy on the other hand thought back to Log Town and said, "Tou-san? I have a dad?"

Luffy thought about this for a moment as Gulp continued and said, "Yeah did he not introduce himself to you well he was there?"

Luffy remembered a man now that saved him and asked his grandfather, "What is my tou-san's name?"

Gulp didn't think much of it before stating, "Monkey D. Dragon"

This of course caused uproar among everyone. Dragon was a famous revolutionary and even Luffy knew about him. Everyone was farther shocked when Gulp laughed a bit nervously and said, "Hahaha I may have said to much… just forget that."

Now they couldn't believe what they were hearing but Luffy just changed the subject agreeing with his grandfather.

End Chapter One.

AN: Yes yes I know that the ending was horrible and that it wasn't long enough not to mention, not COBY… this is because I am a horrible person that is not going to add Coby in the story as of yet but more later in the story and a hell of a lot stronger.

Also The grammar is horrible and really you do not need to tell me that. I know about all the misspellings that are very likely to be in hear. Anyway hope you liked it please review.


	2. Author Note

Author Note:

I'm actually sorry to have to write a not like this 'cause when I get an email that a story was updated or something I jomp for joy and am sometimes disappointed with a authors note. I however didn't plan to have to write this and really am sorry but shit happens I guess. I was going to just not put a note but my sister advised against it saying, "Meghan if your not going to update for a long time then you should at least let them know."

So here I am writing this little note. The reason that I will not be updating for awhile is that my grades in school have gone way down and I am just to busy. So I will be taking a temporary break from fanfiction writing. All the extra school work has messed with my plot idea's anyway. So I am sorry and yeah...

On the other hand I will be checking my PM's and reviews daily to see if I have any questions and such. Maybe people will write a few great ideas;s that will get the plot back on track in my mind and I will find myself unable to not write =D

Best of luck everyone but don't worry you will hear from me soon enough

~simpson12~


End file.
